piosenkimuzykafandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Skip to the Good Part
''Skip to the Good Part - ''utwór zespołu He Is We. Nie występuje w żadnym z albumów zespołu. Tekst (ang.): I never thought I'd find the hands to hold my heart Whaddya know? We'll skip to the good part Where we are here and now What's to come, oh butterflies I hope these words will give you something to hold onto I give you my love, I give you my heart Let's skip to the good part I do and a kiss and forever starts Let's skip to the good part, I'm so ready, I'm so ready, I'm so ready Let's skip to the good part Let's skip to the good part With a kiss, the eyes have gotten everyone say this "you're my all", cliches I thought I'd I fall so hard so fast Based on my past, first love and last Ring slips on, my eyes are on you I give you my love, I give you my heart Let's skip to the good part I do and a kiss and forever starts Let's skip to the good part, I'm so ready, I'm so ready, I'm so ready Let's skip to the good part Let's skip to the good part It hurt when my heart broke for the first time Cried so hard, Kinda shocked that I'm alright Made you mine now it's time to realize That I'm never going back, no I'm never going back To the girl that lacked faith in romance I'm done let's dance Keep it up- take a chance I'm yours I'm all yours I give you my love, I give you my heart Let's skip to the good part I do and a kiss and forever starts Let's skip to the good part, I'm so ready, I'm so ready, I'm so ready Let's skip to the good part Take my hand and lets get away from this place Your face is the only thing that I need to be truly happy x3 (Let's skip to the good part) I'm so ready I'm so ready Tekst (pl.): Nigdy nie myślałam, że mogłabym znaleźć ręce do podtrzymania mojego serca Co ty wiesz? Przejdźmy do dobrej części Gdzie my jesteśmy tu i teraz Co jest do przejścia, oh motylki Mam nadzieję, że te słowa dadzą ci coś do trzymania Dam ci swoją miłość, Dam ci swoje serce Przejdźmy do dobrej części Ja i pocałunek zaczniemy wieczność Przejdźmy do dobrej części Jestem taka gotowa, jestem taka gotowa, jestem taka gotowa Przejdźmy do dobrej części Przejdźmy do dobrej części Pocałunkiem, oczy zdobędą się by powiedzieć "jesteś cały mój", myślę że mogłabym Zakochuję sieę tak szybko i tak mocno Bazując na przeszłości, na pierwszej miłości i ostatniej Moje oczy skierowane są na Ciebie Dam ci swoją miłość, Dam ci swoje serce Przejdźmy do dobrej części Ja i pocałunek zaczniemy wieczność Przejdźmy do dobrej części Jestem taka gotowa, jestem taka gotowa, jestem taka gotowa Przejdźmy do dobrej części Przejdźmy do dobrej części To bolało kiedy moje serce zostało złamane pierwszy raz Płakałam bardzo mocno, Trochę zszokowana, że nic mi nie jest Teraz nadszedł czas by uświadomić sobie, Że nigdy nie wracam, nie nigdy nie wracam Do dziewczyny, Której brakowało wiary w romans Skończyłam, Zatańczmy Tak trzymaj - Zaryzykuj Jestem twoja Jestem cała twoja Dam ci swoją miłość, Dam ci swoje serce Przejdźmy do dobrej części Ja i pocałunek zaczniemy wieczność Przejdźmy do dobrej części Jestem taka gotowa, jestem taka gotowa, jestem taka gotowa Przejdźmy do dobrej części Weź moją rękę i odejdźmy daleko od tego miejsca Twoja twarz jest jedyną rzeczą, której potrzebuje być naprawdę szczęśliwą (Przejdźmy do dobrej części) Jestem taka gotowa Jestem taka gotowa Kategoria:Piosenki